Family's Return
by backward
Summary: What would you do if the family you never wanted returned? What if they wanted to ruin your life? What if you had no coice? Ty? u decide!
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm writing another fic instead of doing my coursework. Ah well fics are more fun and detentions really ain't that bad, but then again a whole 40 minutes in a room with Mr Darroch o. O maybe I should do the coursework.  
  
Oh well after the fic.  
  
Family's Return  
  
Prologue  
  
Mr Dickinson sat at his desk, leafing through the mound of paperwork he had to get through before the day was through. Sometimes being the head of the BBA was not as fun a job as he thought it would be. But then when he started the BBA who would have thought Beyblading would have gotten so popular.  
  
He looked up from his paperwork to the picture hanging on his wall, a fond smile formed on his face. Ahh yes it was partly because of those lads that he had so much work. He chuckled maybe he should have thought about the affect on his workload before he set the Bladebreakers up. But then again, looking at the smiling faces of the five boys; well 4 smiling 1 smirking, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Even if it did mean more work for him.  
  
He sighed and decided he had wasted enough time getting nostalgic and turned back to his paperwork, trying again to get himself lost in all the figures and graphs.  
  
After about half an hour of the mind numbing boredom of his work, the silence in his office was broken by the buzzing of his intercom, which joined him to his secretary outside.  
  
'Yes Yvonne, what it is?'  
  
The line crackled for a bit then the slightly tinny sounding voice of his secretary came through.  
  
'There are some people wanting to see you, Mr Dickinson, they haven't got an appointment, but they say it's urgent. Shall I send them up?'  
  
He pondered the question for a minute. If he said no then he could finish the paperwork and maybe get out for lunch, but if he said yes he would have a break from the boredom, and they did say it was important.  
  
'Send them up'  
  
'Ok Mr Dickinson'  
  
He sat back in his chair and folded his hands on top of his stomach, wondering who wanted to see him and what it is they wanted to see him about. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in'  
  
The door opened and in walked a tallish woman she had long straight blue hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, leaving a few strands of it to frame her obsidian eyes. She had a small dainty nose and a delicate mouth. She was slim and slightly curved. She wore long black jeans that hugged her waist and hips and a white t-shirt underneath a fitted leather jacket. All this taken into account she wasn't the kind of person you would expect to walk into your office pointing a gun at your head.  
  
Walking forward she perched herself on the edge of the old mahogany desk Mr Dickinson was sitting behind. Still keeping the gun trained on his forehead, she leaned forward slightly and spoke.  
  
'You are going to tell be everything about the Bladebreakers, where they are, what there doing, who their with, everything. Then you are going to make them come to a warehouse on the docks.'  
  
'And if I don't'  
  
The sound of a gun cocking could be heard, in the silent office.  
  
'Ahh I see, everything I have on the Bladebreakers is in the filing cabinet over there'  
  
The woman walked over to the wall the cabinet stood against, still keeping her gun pointed at the old mans head, and started to leaf through the files until she came to the one she was looking for. Turning back round she smiled a sweet smile at him.  
  
'Now phone them up and tell them to meet you at, 151 sea lock, Maple Street at 3 o'clock, and don't try anything'  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled each of the boys telling them to meet him at 3 o'clock. The woman did nothing until he phoned Tyson.  
  
'.Yes 3 o'clock Maple Street.'  
  
'Give me the phone' she demanded while shoving the gun further into his face.  
  
He passed over the white plastic receiver and waited to see what this strange woman would do next.  
  
'Hello Takao Mother's back' a twisted grin came to her face as the other line went dead.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
Love it?? Hate it??  
  
Should I continue??  
  
Review by pressing the button down here:  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ Go please I need the support!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Family's Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~## Warehouse ##~~  
  
The clicking of heels on concrete was the only sound that could be heard within the old warehouse, the sharp noise echoing off the rusting walls.  
  
Mr Dickinson watched from his position on the floor, as the woman made another circuit of the small room she was keeping him in. Her blue hair fanned out from behind her glinting in the faint light. Her eyes kept darting around at any slight noise from outside, and her hands where fiddling constantly with the gun she had previously used to threaten him with.  
  
He really didn't understand what was going on. What did this woman want with the Blade Breakers? And why did she say that she was Tyson's mother? This just made no sense, but then being kidnapped at gunpoint never did really.  
  
Before he could get more into figuring out the mystery of what was happening, the woman's head shot up and footsteps could be heard coming up to the door of the room.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Rei put the phone down after trying to contact Tyson for the fourth time. After that peculiar phone call he had called all the members of the Blade Breakers, only to find out that they had all received the exact same one. They had all agreed to meet outside 151 Sea Lock, Maple Street just before three so they wouldn't have to risk going in and facing the unknown by themselves. The only one he hadn't been able to find was Tyson, but he had decided that he couldn't wait for the loud-mouthed boy. It might actually be safer for Mr Dickinson if he wasn't there.  
  
Hurrying out of his apartment, he had been sharing with the rest of his old team the white tigers; he grabbed his coat and rushed to meet the rest of his team, dodging the other pedestrians whilst walking quickly towards the appointed destination.  
  
When he had finally reached the warehouse, the rest of the Blade Breakers, minus Tyson, where waiting for him. Stopping in front of them, Rei leaned back onto the wall trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey Rei!!" Max raised his hand in a little wave directed at the Chinese blader  
  
"Hey Max, Kai, Kenny" he looked at each of his fellow teammates in turn. Max standing with light glinting in his hair, hands behind his back and a cheeky grin on his face. Kai was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Kenny was sitting on a doorstep with Dizzi resting on his knees, staring up at Rei through his hair. *  
  
"So we all received the same phone call," Kenny looked round the rest of the team looking for the nods.  
  
"Does anyone know what they meant?" Everyone shook their heads, well except Kai who grunted his ignorance.  
  
"So what do we do?" Max queried.  
  
"I say we do what they told us to do." Kai said as he pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk towards the entrance of the warehouse. The rest of them shared a look; Rei shrugged and started to follow Kai through the door with Max and Kenny right behind him.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Mr Dickinson held his breath as he watched the Blade Breakers walk in. They where all there! All there to save him.  
  
He looked down the line of four bo- wait. He looked again, four boys?? Where was Tyson??  
  
"Well hello boys." Tyson's self-proclaimed mother drawled, "How are you this fine day?" The woman flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled a superior smile at the small group.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenny asked trying to look brave, but failing when he stuttered over his words and his knuckles started turning white from gripping his laptop too tightly.  
  
The woman chuckled "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Rei stepped forward, "What do you want with us?"  
  
She turned and started to walk back towards Mr Dickinson, tapping her gun on her thigh, "I don't want anything with or from you." She sat down on her haunches grinning a predator whilst surveying the boys in front of her.  
  
Silence rained inside the metal room.  
  
"We're just a diversion aren't we?" Kai queered  
  
The grin widened "Clever boy and I thought Glasses there was the genius."  
  
Kenny looked mildly affronted at the nickname.  
  
"So who do you really want?" Max said drawing her attention away from Kai.  
  
"I only want what every mother wants and that's to see her son." She turned to stare into a shadowed section of the room, nearby the entrance. "You know, I think he should probably stop hiding now." A portion of the shadow seemed to move, and then a figure detached itself from the wall. It was someone they all knew but never as they saw him now.  
  
Tyson stood before them dressed in tightly fitting black clothes. Black jeans that were tight but allowed for movement encased his legs while a black t-shirt underneath a black silk shirt covered his upper body and on his feet were a pair of black boots. His hair was still in a low ponytail, but without the cap so his bangs floated gently around his face, partly in his eyes. His hair seemed to be the only bit of colour on him, apart from that he was a black as the night sky.  
  
"Takao. So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, son."  
  
-----  
* Does he actually have eyes?????  
  
~~# Thank yous #~~  
  
~@ FF.net  
  
Virginia Choir - Yep she is. This chapter really isn't that much better, but everything should be explained in the next chapter, but it might take awhile. I've got a lot of schoolwork to do!!!  
  
I luv Yugi and Daisuke so : P - Yep! There will be yaoi. Can't have a fic without it! ^_^ I'm not quite sure of the couples yet, but a few people want TyKa but it wont be certain for another couple of chapters.  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light - Yeah, I know he's too cheerful to not be hiding something and I always wondered where was his mom so then I got to thinking she was put away. You know how I think when I read to much into things ^_^!  
  
Evil_to_the_bone - I always think an ending can make or break a story and it was a good ending yay!!!! I thought it was a bit to scary movie-ish.  
  
FrozenBlaze - Yay!!! My first reviewer of this story!!!!! And such a nice review!!! Double yay!!! Yep I think it's a good start too, but then again it's my fic so I would, but I think it's better than how I started my others, oh well!! Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Demon Darkness - CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Chocolate induced hyperness starts bcwrd runs round room scarring everyone types madly on dad's computer breaks it creates a lot of mayhem ends up in the AnE department of the hospital moral of story: never give her that much chocolate!!!! Hehe but thanks anyway!!!!  
  
D.G - Glad you found it interesting!! Carry on reading!!!  
  
~@ MediaMiner  
  
Miyabi-chan - yeah mine too!!!!! Along with TyRa and Tyta but those two are even more rare then TyKa!!!! Why does no one like Tyson???  
  
Daughter of death - added  
  
Bladebreaker_fan - you're my first reviewer on MediaMiner!!!!! Yay!!! Sorry it took awhile, stuff's been happening at home so I've had other things to do!! Carry on reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Everyone - Thanks to anyone who read this and just didn't review!!!! But please review cause then I know how popular or not my fics are!!!!!  
  
Oooh and a special thanks to ssj4sailormenz!! My beta!!! Thank you!!  
  
It was a pleasure beta-ing for you. ^_^ I look forward to your next piece of work! 


End file.
